


first meeting

by 21tales



Series: gintama prompts [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Gen, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: mutsumata one shot based on the prompt: "meeting for the first time."





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> so i asked for prompts on twitter and this is for glorija (oniheitai on twitter!) thank you for the prompt! this became longer than expected eheh
> 
> idk about the timeline, this is just an au where mutsu and matako are respectively in charge of kaientai and kiheitai :^)

Mutsu hadn’t expected the buyers to be this daft, letting a monster that even they couldn’t control loose in their own ship, in response to the deal not going their way. Now that the Kaientai and their ex-clients had been safely evacuated from the ship, the responsibility of dealing with the monster was hers. The giant destructive blob of an alien was wreaking havoc and had to be disposed of along with the giant ship to keep it from getting out.

What Mutsu also hadn’t expected was to be staring down the barrel of a gun, especially when she was sure she had made everyone evacuate the ship. The alien continued to screech down the hallway and the ground beneath her feet shook heavily.

“What do we have here?” the woman with the half ponytail mused, her gun’s aim skillfully still despite the chaos.

“Harusame?” Mutsu didn’t want to frame the word as a question. Her instincts told that the Harusame was most probably behind all this misunderstanding. The woman, however, scoffed.

“Far from it. We were told some very wrong people were being given some very wrong things in a trade deal here.” She narrowed her eyes. “I came ta check is all, before all hell broke loose. I can’t be sure that yer not one of those very wrong people.”

“I’m not one of them,” Mutsu said honestly as she raised her hands, not at all affected by the weapon on her face. “We were here to check on those  _very wrong people_ as well in the guise of a deal.”

The sounds of the alien’s screams grew louder behind her. The gun didn’t move an inch.

“Like I said,” the blonde said, “I can’t be too sure.”

“I need to deal with this monster. We don’t have time for this.”

“Ya don’t need ta worry about that. Worry about yerself first.”

Mutsu was getting impatient. “Look, I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. There are bombs on this ship and they’ll explode in a couple minutes or so. We need to get out of here.”

The gun wavered and Mutsu could see the blue in her opponent’s eyes flicker slightly. “What do ya mean ya put bombs in here?” There was a hint of concern to her voice.

“It means,” Mutsu stressed, lowering her hands, “we’re gonna die if we don’t move soon _—_ ”

“No no no,” the gunslinger cut her off, tension evident in her tone. “I put explosives here too. Lots of ‘em.”

Following her words, both the women froze for a split of a second. They quickly recovered thanks to another warning wail from the loud alien blob. 

Realisation hit them. There were at least twice the amount of explosives in the ship than either of them had accounted for. Which meant they were in _twice_ the trouble.

“Run?” the gunslinger asked, finally lowering her weapon.

“Run.” Mutsu nodded as confirmation.

Accompanied by the sound of things either breaking or being blown apart, they ran through the hallways, navigating their way towards the deck where their own ships were. 

They luckily reached the deck in time but as they headed towards their respective ships, another loud explosion threw them off their balance. Mutsu hit the ground, hard, the blast momentarily impairing her hearing. She looked up and gaped in horror at the giant debris that crushed what used to be her ship. 

Her mind raced with other strategies before something pulled at her sleeve. It was her again. She could see the blonde mouthing something from above her, words she couldn’t hear. 

_“...up! Get up!”_

Mutsu did as she was told, hurriedly getting on her feet. She allowed the woman to pull her by her arm, guiding her away from her ship (which thankfully had no one in it) and towards the other, slightly larger ship which was already hovering slightly above the ground. The woman in pink climbed up with the help of her crewmates in the ship and then let out a hand towards Mutsu.Mutsu wasn’t even able to climb in properly when the woman ordered the pilot.

“Get going!  _Now!_ ”

The ship was in air and made its way through the falling debris. Mutsu sat on the floor in anticipation and high on adrenaline as they made their way out. Another bright, deafening blast followed, and the explosion had just grazed the exterior of the ship when it immediately picked up its speed. Within the next few seconds, they were well into the vast expanse of space.

The crew let out a breath of relief, watching as explosions and flames completely engulfed the starship. Excited murmurs filled the air and Mutsu allowed herself to breathe.

She turned around to look at the woman. She had a hand extended towards her, grinning.

“Congratulations, stranger. Ya made it.”

A corner of Mutsu’s lips curved to form a small half-smirk as she carefully eyed her surroundings. This ship, this crew, and this gun-wielding woman; they all seemed familiar as if straight from all the stories she had heard about them. Everything clicked together as she studied the blond, a knowing smile playing on her lips. 

“It’s Mutsu,” she said, ignoring her offer for help and standing up on her own. 

The blonde huffed and placed her hands on her waist over her gun holsters. After all, it was the captain of Kiheitai standing before her. Who else would be crazy enough to trick an estranged faction of the Harusame into a deal?

“Kijima Matako,” the Kiheitai leader said, amused by their circumstances. "Been a real pleasure.”


End file.
